1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting and passing data regarding traffic conditions through a distributed automotive computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers has become more and more pervasive in society. This pervasiveness includes the integration of personal computers into vehicles, such as automobiles. The utilization of computer technology is employed to provide users or drivers with a familiar environment. In this manner, a user""s ability to easily use computing resources in an automobile is provided. In addition, it is envisioned that car buyers would be able to use most of the same software elements in an automobile that are used at home or in the office. In addition, an automobile owner could completely customize driver information displays to create an optimal environment for the driver""s needs. Various platforms have been developed and are being developed for use in automobiles. Many platforms provide the computing strength of a personal computer platform using widely recognized as well as emerging technologies. Widely accepted technologies that may be implemented within an automobile include, cellular/global system for mobile communications (GSM), global positioning system (GPS), and radio data broadcast (RDB). These devices allow a driver to navigate, receive real-time traffic information and weather forecasts, access databases of personalized information, and place and receive telephone calls, as well as send and receive email and faxes from an automobile. Emerging technologies that are being integrated into computing platforms for automobiles include the universal serial bus (USB) and the digital video disk (DVD).
Another key feature for adapting computer technologies for use in an automobile is a voice recognition interface (VUI) for the driver along with a more conventional graphical user interface (GUI) for passengers. Voice recognition technology is already well developed in multi-media desktop personal computers. For example, VoiceType family products available from International Business Machines Corporation also may be used in the automobile. Voice recognition technology would allow drivers to easily control and interact with onboard computers and telephone applications, including productivity software, Internet browsers, and other applications while allowing the driver to keep their hands on the wheel and their eyes on the road. Such productivity is especially important when some surveys show that up to twelve percent of a person""s waking life is spent in an automobile.
When traveling, a driver typically does not know the details of conditions ahead of the driver, such as weather, traffic delays, and accidents. Further, these conditions may rapidly change such that traffic reports on the radio or other broadcast systems are neither timely enough or localized enough for the driver. Computing systems are currently being developed for automobiles to guide drivers from point A to point B using information, such as GPS data, traffic data, and weather data as well as provide information on traffic conditions. With all of this data being collected and transmitted, congestion may occur in the network data processing system handling traffic data as well as other types of data used by pervasive computing devices, such as computers integrated into automobiles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for handling data relating to traffic conditions in a network data processing system.
The present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing traffic information. Traffic related conditions at a plurality of vehicles are detected. A set of traffic data packets using the traffic related conditions detected at the plurality of vehicles is produced in which a time stamp and a location stamp are assigned to each of the set of traffic data packets. Data traffic packets are passed between vehicles in which packets within the set of traffic data packets having an expired time stamp are no longer passed between the vehicles.